timesquadfandomcom-20200215-history
Robin Hood
'''Robin Hood '''was an English folk hero who is speculated to be from the late 12th century. In the Show He appears in "Robin' N Stealin' With Mr. Hood." In the episode, Robin Hood is a man who wants to fit in with the richer class of people in England. To do this, he decided to steal from the poor and give his loot to Prince John as a gift. Time Squad arrives during his robbery, and he invites them to come with him to Prince John's party. At the party, Robin Hood introduces himself to Prince John and asks to join his "club," but the prince replies that "only the obscenely rich" may join. Robin Hood proceeds to give the prince his sack full of loot from the poor, but the loot is just half-eaten food and random objects, so the prince orders the guards to throw Robin Hood out. The poor treatment makes Robin Hood upset, and he resolves to start stealing from the rich and giving to the poor. He does this with Time Squad's help, but when he offers the treasure to the poor, they simply snatch it all and Robin Hood's bow and arrow set without thanking him. Otto hesitantly assures Robin Hood that he did the right thing nevertheless before leaving. Appearance Robin Hood is a skinny man dressed in a green tunic, green tights, and brown boots. He wears his signature green hat with a long red feather sticking out. Robin Hood has blonde hair falling just above his neck, yet he has a small black mustache and a black goatee. Personality Robin Hood is just a man who wants to fit in with the rich class, and he decides to use his skill at robbing to please the rich. He is a friendly man overall, yet he seems to place himself just above the poor class. He idolizes the rich way of life, and admits that the richer people are too well armed for him to want to attempt robbing them. When he sees that Prince John is a cruel person, he decides to steal from him to help the poor, showing that he still wants to put his skill to good use. It is possible that he changed his mind after he gave his loot to the poor, however, because they weren't grateful to him. In Real History Robin Hood is an English folk hero, known to be an outlaw with great archery skills. He's known for robbing from the rich and giving to the poor, specifically during Prince John's reign, and being admired for his selflessness. The historicity of him is not conclusively proven and has been debated for centuries, rather he was a real man who helped the lower class or just a fictional character. There's been a lot of stories, poems, television shows and movies where Robin Hood is depicted in many different ways. Trivia * He's the first and only fictional character the Time Squad has helped, as there's not exact evidences or footage about him in real life. * He's also the first historical figure in the show who figures out and fixes his own problem without the direct aid of Time Squad. Gallery Robin and Stealin2.jpg|Larry's computer labeling Robin Hood. Episode8-5.jpg|Robin Hood stole from the poor. Episode8-7.jpg|Robin Hood wants Prince John to get him into the rich life. Episode8-9.jpg|Robin Hood is unhappy that he won't be able to fit in. Episode8-10.jpg|Robin Hood decides to steal from the rich. Episode8-13.jpg|Robin Hood gets no thanks for his good deed. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Humans Category:Historical Characters